Backfired
by Invader Johnny
Summary: Sam learns that not all pranks can go right and that some people learn from their mistakes.


**_Story: Backfired._**

 ** _Author: Invader Johnny._**

 ** _Summary: Sam learns that not all pranks can go right and that some people learn from their mistakes._**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to iCarly, that's property of Dan and Nickelodeon, simple as that, I also don't own._**

 ** _Author Notes: After re-watching iGoNuclear this idea was born, I'm sure a few of you will get a laugh out of this while others wonder where did this came from, I honestly been wanting to write this for a while now._**

 ** _So enjoy this story which I hope gives you all a chuckle or two._**

* * *

 _"Just another day at Ridgeway High School"_

Sam groaned inwardly at that, she hated this place more than she hated waking up before noon.

"Why can't school be two day a week and only fifteen minutes a day" The Blonde curse as she opened her locker, instead of getting her textbooks for her first class like any other teenager, she puts a couple of ribs on the mini microwave she (illegally) had installed.

"Happy Monday!" Carly chirps happily as she opened her locker.

Sam grunted in response "You're way too happy for this time of day Carls"

"Well, I happen to think that staring the week with a smile it's a great way to start the day" The brunette replied, her enthusiasm never wavered.

"You got a date after school don't you?" Sam asked knowingly.

"Uh huh!" Carly nodded quickly "And I need you to help me pick up an outfit, so don't even _**think**_ of getting in trouble just to get out of it"

" _Me?_ Getting in trouble?" The Blonde asked in mock shock "Cupcake, I'm offended"

Her best friend raised an eyebrow unconvinced, which in turn made Sam burst out laughing.

"Sorry, sorry" She guffaws "Even _I_ don't believe that!"

"Promise me Sam" Carly said seriously "I need my best friend for support, I did it for you when you and Freddie where good no out"

"Until you lost your mind and chewed us out" Sam comments dryly.

"I still helped" Carly replied meekly.

"You have my word" The older girl says "Have I ever let you down?"

Before the pale brunette could retort, a _ding_ was heard, letting the girls know the food was ready.

"Oh my ribs!" Sam gushed, getting the meat out of the locker, eating it like a hungry wolf tearing apart a defenceless gazelle.

 _"Nature's most perfect food"_

Carly chuckles in amusement at the sight of her best friend's eating habits, which became a look of disgust once Sam burped loudly, which of course made several students in the hallway turn to look at her.

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT?!"**_

That was enough to make the spineless teens look away, while the other more arrogant ones sneered at the blonde and how could a girl like Carly be friends with such a slob.

But Sam didn't care to listen, no one understands the type of relationship she developed with Carly over the years and no one ever would, what matters is that by the end of the day their bond was what got them to were they are now.

"So... Care to... Tell me... Who... Is the lucky guy?" Sam asked between bites. "Do... I... Know... Him?"

"Yeah, you do"

"Does he treat you right?"

"He's sweet" Carly replied "And cute and fun..."

"But does he treat you _**right**_?" Sam repeated, throwing away the bones in a nearby trash can "Because if he **_doesn't_** , there will be _hell_ to pay"

The blonde cracks her knuckles for emphasis.

"Aww Sam, it's sweet that you care" Carly says, touched by her friend's loyalty "But you have nothing to worry about"

"Well Carls, if the whole thing was the other way around, I don't doubt you would do the same for me" She pointed out "If you know... You weren't such a weakling"

"Gee... Thanks"

"You're welcome cupcake" Sam teased "Now, who is this mystery guy?"

"I don't want to say"

"Aw come on I won't laugh"

Carly looks at her unconvinced "Didn't you laugh not two minutes ago about how you weren't going to get into trouble?"

"And I stand by it" Sam replied "Just because I'm a grade A prankster, it doesn't mean I break my promises to you"

A certain shirtless boy walked by the girls, giving Carly a smile, which she of course returned, Sam on her part could on,y grinned mischievously, she of course was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth.

" _ **After**_ I get the need to prank out of my system"

"Wait... _**Sam**_!"

Too late, with the skills of an invisible ninja, the blonde silently made her way towards Gibby, ready to pounce once the moment was right.

She licked her lips as she got closer to her unsuspecting victim.

 _"A Texas Wedgie should do the trick"_

Sam moved her arms as well as cracking her neck in anticipation for yet another torturous prank at Gibby's expense.

 _ **"GOTCHA!"**_

She puts her hands in his pants, ready to pull on the boy's underwear.

Except there was a flaw in that plan.

 _"What the...?"_

"Uh Sam?" The overweight teen asked uncomfortably "Why are your hands in my pants?"

"Answer me this" She hissed "Where is your underwear?"

"Oh I'm not wearing any" He replied honestly "There's so much freedom going commando"

Once she heard that, Sam quickly retreated in revulsion _**"OH MY GOD! I TOUCHED GIBBY'S ASS!"**_

"Actually you scratched it" He corrected "Thanks for that by the way"

Sam's left eye began to twitch uncontrollably, soon she began to shake "You... I... This... So... _**Disgusting**_ "

The Blonde began to walk away from the boy, trying and failing to remain her composure after such an incident, but the nausea was so strong she felt she was going to puke, instead she scream at the top of her lungs.

"I need disinfectant ASAP!" She bellowed "Oh God no! I just sounded like Ms Benson!"

Sam's horror intensified at the realisation, without thinking she ran out of the school, yelling at the top of her lungs _ **"ACID! I NEED ACID!"**_

Once the blonde's yelling slowly faded away, Carly walked towards Gibby. She cleared her throat, embarrassed to say the least by what just transpired. "So uh Gibs, this won't change anything for our date tonight right?"

"Of course not Carly" He shrugged "I'm used to Sam's pranks, if anything it wouldn't be a normal day if she didn't cause he some harm"

"Oh... Ok then" She said, relief evident in her tone "I'll see you later tonight then, I just need to go after Sam and try to ease her traumatic experience."

"Yeah, I think that would be best" He agreed.

"If it helps I don't think Sam will want to prank you for a loooong time" The brunette stated "But just to be safe, I don't think you should go to the iCarly rehearsals for a few weeks"

"Why not?" He asked obliviously.

"Because I don't think you want another trip to the hospital?"

"Ohhhhhh" He said, widening his eyes in understanding "Ok, I get it... I'm gonna steer away from Sam"

"Oh and Gibby, can you do one more thing for me?"

"Anything"

"Wear some underwear for our date"

"Oh come on!" He snapped "I'm trying to not to stay shirtless for you, now you ask me to not go commando? The things I do for love"

"Why weren't you wearing anything underneath anyway?"

"Over the years I learned not to wear any underwear near Sam" He answered.

"That's sort of a weird thing to say..." Carly stated, making a face " _ **Please**_ don't say that ever again"

* * *

 ** _Heh, there have been hints on the show that Carly likes Gibby so I decided to take advantage of that, because I honestly kinda like Cibby._**

 ** _who saw this one coming?  
_**

 ** _While Sam is my favourite character of the show, there are times when her antics kinda got on my nerves so I wrote this to humorously state that not all pranks are ok and that bullying sometimes comes back to bite you._**

 ** _So, what are your thoughts? Good, bad?_**

 ** _Invader Johnny Signing Off._**


End file.
